Evil Caillou's Worst Birthday Ever
''Evil Caillou's Worst Birthday Ever ''is the 3rd special grounded video out of Evil Caillou with the plot and transcript being created by Dylan Priest. Plot Evil Caillou writes a birthday list on what he wanted. But instead, he got movies, TV shows, video games, and music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar. Transcript Evil Caillou: "Man! I am so B to the O to the R to the E to the D. What does that spell? Bored. What should I do? I know! I will write something that I want for my birthday." My Birthday List: * Barney: Let's Go to the Farm DVD * Barney's Great Adventure DVD * Caillou's Family Fun DVD * Caillou's Can Do Collection DVD * Caillou at Play DVD * Arthur's Missing Pal DVD * Arthur's Dancing Fools DVD * Arthur Goes Back to School DVD * Arthur: Brothers and Sisters DVD * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Tiger-tastic 3 Pack DVD * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Won't You Be Our Neighbour DVD * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Tiger Family Trip DVD * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Life's Little Lessons DVD * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Daniel Goes Camping DVD * Mister Roger's Neighbourhood DVD * Super Why: Jack and the Beanstalk DVD * Wild Kratts: Creatre Adventures DVD * Dinosaur Train: Dinosaurs Under the Sea DVD * Sesame Street: We All Sing Together DVD * Peg and Cat DVD * Boohbah DVD * Kipper DVD * Fireman Sam DVD * The Wiggles DVDs * Thomas and Friends DVD Collection * Angelina Ballerina DVD * Pingu DVD * Oswald DVD * Mike the Knight DVD * Rubbadubbers DVD * Adventures with Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! DVD * Bob the Builder DVDs * The Magic Key: The Complete Collection DVD * Percy the Park Keeper: Classic Collection DVD * Percy the Park Keeper: The Secret Path/The Rescue Party DVD * Sheeep: Hubert's Surprise VHS * Anthony Ant: The Magic Marble VHS * Animal Stories: Trevor the Frog VHS * Brambly Hedge: Classic Collection DVD * Brambly Hedge: Spring Story DVD * Art Attack DVD * The Magic Adventures of Mumfie DVD * James the Cat and Friends VHS * Captain Pugwash DVD * Fifi and the Flowertots DVDs * Roary the Racing Car DVDs * Shaun the Sheep DVDs * Timmy Time DVDs * Children's Favourites VHS (1999) * Children's Favourites 2 VHS (2001) * Children's Favourites 3 VHS (2001) * Hit Entertainment Children's Favourites DVDs (both US and UK) * Blue's Clues DVD * Dora the Explorer DVD * Little Bill VHS * Max and Ruby DVD * Wallykazam DVD * Peppa Pig DVD Collection * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom DVD * PAW Patrol DVD * Shimmer and Shine DVD * Bubble Guppies DVD * Team Umizoomi DVD * The Backyardigans DVD * Ferris Bueller's Day Off DVD * Grease DVD * Rugrats DVDs * SpongeBob SquarePants DVDs * Tempo TV Classics DVDs * The Adventures of Paddington Bear DVD * The Shoe People: The Complete Series DVD * Nella the Princess Knight DVD * Blaze and the Monster Machines DVD * Rusty Rivets DVD * Johnny Test DVD Evil Caillou: "There! Now that my list is done. I will go to my room and play on the computer." [ But the next morning ] Evil Caillou: "Yay! Today is my birthday! And I hope I've got something made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." [ In the kitchen, Evil Caillou is shocked that the presents made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, and Cookie Jar is not on the table. ] Evil Caillou: "Oh, no! No Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar DVDs." Doris: "That's right, Evil Caillou. No Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar DVDs." Boris: "However, we did get you some presents." Evil Caillou: "Really? Where are they?" Doris: "Yes. They're in the living room right on the sofa for you." Evil Caillou: "Yay! (16x) I got birthday presents at last." [ But in the living room ] Evil Caillou: "What the -? What the hell are these? These are not the presents that I wanted. All of them are crap." Boris: "We don't care. However, we got you TV shows and movies that are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar like Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Brum, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Tweenies, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Postman Pat, Camberwick Green, Trumpton, Little Red Tractor, Mr. Benn, Bagpuss, Mr, Men and Little Miss, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Woolly and Tig, Go Jetters, Moon and Me, Topsy and Tim, Something Special, Hey Duggee, Sarah and Duck, In the Night Garden, Tikkabilla, Clangers, Balamory, Me Too!, Little Robots, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Twirlywoos, Get Squiggling, Sooty (except Sooty Heights and Sooty (2001 version)), The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Roobarb and Custard, Paddington Bear (1989 version), Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Popstars: The Rivals, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, The X Factor, CBeebies Collection DVDs, Mr. Bean, ITV 50: The 50th Anniversary from 2005, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Catchphrase, Dancing on Ice, Torvill and Dean's Dancing on Ice: The Live Tours, Laurel and Hardy, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Mickey Mouse in Living Colour, The Complete Goofy, The Chronological Donald, Silly Symphonies, and some Disney shows and movies on DVDs and VHS tapes. We also got you Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Rebecca Black, Olly Murs, Bruno Mars, Miley Cyrus, Michael Jackson, George Michael, Michael Bublé, ITV 50: Cult Themes from 2005, ITV 50: The Album from 2005, and Now That's What I Call Music CDs. We even got you some Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, BBC Multimedia video games (except for Toybox Games Collection, Playtime Games Collection, Bob the Builder games, Pingu games and Rubbadubbers game), and Granada Learning video games. These are the only things that you can watch, listen to and play from now on." Evil Caillou: "But these are not the things that I wanted. I wanted Barney: Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Great Adventure, Caillou, Arthur, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, Super Why, Wild Kratts, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, Peg and Cat, Boohbah, Kipper, Fireman Sam, The Wiggles, Thomas and Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Pingu, Oswald, Mike the Knight, Rubbadubbers, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Bob the Builder, The Magic Key, Percy the Park Keeper, Sheeep, Anthony Ant, Animal Stories, Brambly Hedge, Art Attack, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, James the Cat, Captain Pugwash, Fifi and the Flowertots, Roary the Racing Car, Shaun the Sheep, Timmy Time, Hit Entertainment Children's Favourites DVDs and VHS tapes (both US and UK), Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Max and Ruby, Wallykazam, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, The Backyardigans, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Grease, Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tempo TV Classics DVDs, The Adventures of Paddington Bear, The Shoe People, Nella the Princess Knight, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Rusty Rivets, Johnny Test, and other DVDs and VHS tapes made by my favourite companies." Boris: "Does it look like we care? No. Then, that's too bad! You have to deal with it! It's for your own god damn good!" Doris: "And also, you got a letter from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook. Here, read this." Warren Cook: (voice of the letter) "Dear Evil Caillou. The DVDs and VHS tapes of Barney: Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Great Adventure, Caillou, Arthur, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, Super Why, Wild Kratts, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, Peg and Cat, Boohbah, Kipper, Fireman Sam, The Wiggles, Thomas and Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Pingu, Oswald, Mike the Knight, Rubbadubbers, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Bob the Builder, The Magic Key, Percy the Park Keeper, Sheeep, Anthony Ant, Animal Stories, Brambly Hedge, Art Attack, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, James the Cat, Captain Pugwash, Fifi and the Flowertots, Roary the Racing Car, Shaun the Sheep, Timmy Time, Hit Entertainment Children's Favourites DVDs and VHS tapes (both US and UK), Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Max and Ruby, Wallykazam, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, The Backyardigans, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Grease, Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tempo TV Classics DVDs, The Adventures of Paddington Bear, The Shoe People, Nella the Princess Knight, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Rusty Rivets and Johnny Test. I gave those DVDs and VHS tapes to the members in the hospital instead because they are mad at you for what you did in the days." Dylan Priest: (voice of the letter) "You are hereby being forced to watch TV shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar. But made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks (except for ones distributed by Paramount), Universal, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, CBeebies, CITV, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on. Love from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Boris: "Now, normally me and you mother would say go to your room right now. But instead, we will say this." Doris: "Start watching movies and TV shows, play these video games, and listen to music that we got you for your birthday." Evil Caillou: (angrily) "Aw. man! My mommy and daddy said that I am forced to watch those movies and TV shows, listen to music, and play those video games not made by my favourite companies from now on. This is my worst birthday ever!" The End.